SÓ COM O OLHAR
by syssa-chan
Summary: Ao descobrir que sua equipe técnica grampeou a casa errada, a investigadora Kagome Higorashi fica bastante brava… até que imagens de seu delicioso vizinho aparecem no monitor. JULIE ELIZABETH LETO.Adaptação.
1. Chapter 1

Ao descobrir que sua equipe técnica grampeou a casa errada, a investigadora Kagome Higorashi fica bastante brava… até que imagens de seu delicioso vizinho aparecem no monitor. Quando Inuyasha descobre que está sendo monitorado por Kagome, fica bastante surpreso… e excitado! Porque agora ele vai poder mostrar para ela que tocar é muito mais interessante do que somente olhar…

**CAP****ÍTULO UM**

— Minha nossa, vejo as vantagens de sua profissão!

Seguindo o olhar da melhor amiga, Kagome Higorashi espiou a casa em frente. Ou melhor, o homem que aparentava viver ali.

Vestindo nada além de uma camiseta e um short cortado de um velho jeans, ele contornou a varanda e desceu os degraus com um ar de John Wayne. Kagome, entretanto, considerava-se simplesmente uma espe cialista em detalhes, o que torna alguém singular — habilidade essencial em sua profissão.

E quanto ao sujeito, o talento para observar captou pura energia viril em um corpo feito para o pecado. Ombros largos. Barriga de tanque. Braços e pernas musculosos e bronzeados.

Porém, por mais esplêndido que fosse, não era ne nhum John Wayne.

Na infância, costumava assistir aos filmes _No tem po das diligências _e _Onde começa o inferno _no colo do pai, nas tardes de sábado.

John Wayne? Nem pensar.

Mel Gibson? Robert Redford? Não… Quem quer que fosse o novo vizinho, conseguia atrair a atenção de uma mulher a quilômetros de distância.

Era o tipo de homem do qual não precisava.

Não dedicou uma vida inteira para que um homem conseguisse distraí-la. Mudou-se para lá com uma ta refa a cumprir, que lhe exigia dedicação vinte e qua tro horas por dia e que consistia em misturar-se à vi zinhança sem chamar muita atenção. Não que Kagome fosse, facilmente, desviada do curso do trabalho pe los hormônios, mas tais coisas acontecem.

Observou cada gesto do vizinho até ele curvar-se para arrancar algumas ervas daninhas. Kagome sentiu uma tensão no corpo. Tinha um homem divino mo rando na casa em frente. Despertou-lhe uma libido adormecida.

Sango se encontrou com Kagome no fundo da varanda.

— É o sujeito que pretende vigiar?

Kagome colocou a caixa na varanda, feliz por tirar do carro de Sango só uma caixa de papelão com rou pas, em vez de câmeras ou computadores. Voltou-se na direção da casa alugada em Tampa, na vizinhança revitalizada ao sul de Hyde Park, e observou o vizi nho checar a correspondência.

_Se ao menos…_

Engoliu a resposta sonhadora, prevendo que Sango esperaria que se enamorasse logo. Agir conforme o esperado não era divertido, segundo Kagome.

— Parece um escroque extorquindo dinheiro?

— Oh, agora vamos confiar nos estereótipos?

— Então, quem é esse cara?

Kagome virou-se logo que o monumento em trajes esfarrapados encarou-as e acenou-lhes. Resistiu ao impulso de acenar de volta, deixando a amabilidade por conta de Sango. Não alugara a casa para isso.

Porém não podia negar que ele era a personificação perfeita do amante de suas fantasias…

Kagome sufocou um suspiro.

O vizinho retribuiu Sango com um sorriso ainda mais largo, mas Kagome sentiu quando a atenção do homem voltou-se para ela. Interesse?

Não podia dizer. Não queria dizer. Se a julgou atraente… bem, ótimo. Fazia tanto tempo desde que desejou um homem em sua vida. Possuía uma vida social graças aos amigos e parentes, mas namoro? Sem tempo. Negócios demais para tratar.

Entretanto, a única vantagem profissional que desfrutou em doze anos de trabalho na firma de investigação do tio foi a equipe técnica haver instalado todo o equipamento de vigilância no quarto de cima, um dia antes de ela chegar, poupando-a de carregar peso.

Agora, Kagome tinha até um vizinho bonitão para saborear com os olhos nas horas vagas. Caso houvesse alguma. Durante o trabalho, reservaria a atenção para o trapaceiro que morava uma casa depois. Quando provasse que Naraku Onigumo era um charlatão incorrigível — o que duas firmas de investigação, um juiz e um bando de advogados fracassaram em provar — ganharia toda a atenção de que precisava para tornar-se a nova presidente do Grupo Higorashi.

Nascida em uma família de cinco irmãos, Kagome aprendeu que precisava dar duro para ter algum mérito. Começou a carreira como detetive particular cuidando da correspondência, nas férias de verão do ginásio, progredindo em cada departamento. Hoje, conhecia tudo do Grupo Higorashi — a firma de investigação mais ilustre do Sul. Apesar de haver sentado na Inuyashaira do tio por mais de uma vez, em geral por contratempos do tio, a Inuyashaira ainda pertencia a ele. Pelo menos, até se aposentar.

Esse pensamento a fez esquecer do vizinho monumental, com cabelo de ébano e ombros incríveis. Kagome amava ombros. Especialmente os largos, convidativos para repousar o rosto ali.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ele tem um bumbum ótimo — declarou Sango. Kagome mordeu o lábio. Sango, melhor amiga e contadora-chefe do Grupo Higorashi, fora uma autêntica namoradeira antes de o tio contratar Miroku Houshi para chefiar a equipe técnica. Em poucos meses depois, Sango e Miroku engataram um romance. A amiga traba lhou rápido e, quem sabe, seria para sempre.

— Não creio que Miroku apreciasse vê-la avaliando o bumbum de outro homem — disse Kagome.

— Miroku tem um bumbum _perfeito. _O do vizinho é só ótimo.

— Perfeito, hein? — Kagome espiou o porta-malas agora vazio do carro de Sango e concluiu que um inter valo curto seria bom. Talvez, conversar sobre o bum bum de Miroku a distraísse do fato de que acabara de transportar todo o conteúdo de uma vida inteira em cinco caixas e uma bolsa a tiracolo.

— Oh, sim — confirmou Sango. — Miroku costumava jogar beisebol. E esses jogadores têm os melhores bumbuns. Nunca reparou?

O olhar de Kagome divagou até a janela do vizinho. Pensou ter visto a persiana se mexer, mas desconsi derou. Mesmo se o vizinho andasse espionando, era mais do que natural que estivesse olhando para Sango.

Embora fossem parecidas, Sango possuía no olhar uma vibração que cativava a atenção masculina assim que os mirava nos olhos.

Kagome, por outro lado, não tinha tempo para ho mens e romantismos. Desperdiçara-os em um casamento ruim.

— Obviamente não — debochou Sango.

— Hein?

— Esquece. Você devia investigar o sujeito.

Sango repousou as pernas cansadas.

— Estou aqui para investigar Naraku Onigumo, e é o que planejo fazer.

— Vinte e quatro por dia? O cara não fica em casa o tempo todo. E se a conheço bem, você designou uma segunda equipe para segui-lo quando sair de casa.

Kagome organizou a operação com o máximo de efi ciência. Designar mais de um agente para vigiar Naraku Onigumo noite e dia saiu caro, mas seriam ressarcidos caso obtivessem as provas necessárias.

Há apenas um mês, Naraku Onigumo ganhou um processo judicial escandaloso contra o Departamento de Polícia de Tampa. Alegou estar irremediavelmen te lesionado após ter sido derrubado por um policial que perseguia um ladrão a pé. Naraku recebeu mais de dois milhões de dólares em indenizações pelos da nos no tecido nervoso do pescoço e da espinha. Devi do à queixa pública de Naraku, a polícia de Tampa fi cou desacreditada e acusada de negligência em suas atuações.

Uma entrevista subsequente com o responsável pelo seguro do departamento policial instigou Kagome a descobrir uma nova empreitada. O porta-voz da se guradora First Mutual lamentou o dilúvio de queixas falsas que infestavam a firma. A companhia manti nha seus próprios investigadores contra fraudes tra balhando intensamente, mas os reclamantes cada vez mais ludibriavam médicos e jurados.

Kagome leu no comentário uma clara implicação de que as companhias seguradoras estavam sendo so brepujadas. Fez algumas sondagens e descobriu que a First Mutual procurava uma firma de investigação particular que cobrisse a retaguarda, ajudando os fun cionários da casa. Imediatamente, Kagome convenceu seu tio Myouga a apresentar um plano de ação, que fi zesse _a diferença._

Pegar Naraku não só a ajudaria a trazer um cliente importantíssimo para a firma, como também provaria ao tio que _ela, _e não seu irmão Souta, merecia diri gir o grupo.

— Se seguirem o cronograma, Naraku Onigumo não vai coçar o nariz sem que alguém do Grupo Higorashi tome nota. Na rua, Jase e Tim cuidam dele. Quando estiver em casa, cuido eu.

— Naraku não é do tipo caseiro. O que vai fazer com todas as horas vagas nesse meio tempo?

— Acho que vou colocar a leitura em dia.

— Romance erótico de espionagem?

— Relatórios de casos — respondeu Kagome.

— Cha-to. — Sango cantou as sílabas.

— Pode ser, mas um romance erótico de espiona gem não vai ajudar a conseguir o que quero.

— Talvez não, porém definitivamente vai apontar a direção do que _precisa._

— Não comece com "você precisa de um homem" de novo. Eu tive um homem. E um casamento, um di vórcio. Até "apreciei" o talento de outra mulher… ou outras — disse Kagome, tentando injetar humor na rea lidade que ainda incomodava. — Hoje, tudo o que quero é uma empresa para chamar de minha.

— Uma empresa não mantém você aquecida à noi te, querida.

— Tenho cobertores. E esta é a Flórida.

Sango franziu a testa, mas recuou.

— Quer pegar o jantar no Césares e repassar o caso Anderson comigo essa noite? — perguntou a Sango.

— Revisar um caso fechado juntas, com comida italiana… — levantou a mão esquerda como se pesan do a possibilidade, então fez o mesmo com a direita ao enunciar a outra opção — … ou transar com Miroku durante a vigília na fundação Rinaldo?

Sango hesitou, permitindo que Kagome tirasse as próprias conclusões.

— Ligarei pela manhã — disse Kagome. Sango entrou no carro.

— Precisa de algo enquanto seu carro está na ofi cina?

Kagome anuiu e acenou, recordando-se, mesmo sem querer, uma vez quando ela e o ex-marido Kouga fize ram sexo no banco traseiro do carro, enquanto, supostamente ele deveria estar trabalhando em um caso. Naquela época, a experiência foi excitante. Hoje, era só uma lembrança do quanto fora ingênua.

Oh, o quanto carecia de sexo!

Adoraria dar uma espiadela na casa do vizinho. No quarto, talvez. À meia-noite. A hora quando fantasia e realidade se fundem nos sonhos eróticos de Kagome.

Seguiu determinada a fazer o que sabia melhor — trabalhar. Contudo, antes de entrar, um calafrio raste jou-lhe pela nuca, gelando-a.

Alguém a observava. Alguém próximo.

Lentamente, empertigou a cabeça para a esquerda. Persianas fremiam. Podia ser o ar-condicionado. Ou um bichinho. Ou podia ser ele. Observando-a.

O calor que desertara do seu corpo flamejou no ventre e, então, lambeu-a como línguas de fogo — rumo à carne que agora titilava entre as coxas. Só uma impressão — a remota possibilidade de que _ele _a observava — conjurou cenários sensuais.

Encurralou os devaneios, lembrando-se de que não sabia nada sobre o homem que, podia ou não, ha ver espionado pela persiana. Seria louco. Ou só cu rioso. Mas Kagome preferiu pensar que gostou do que viu mais cedo e quis olhar de novo.

Porém, era tudo o que conseguiria — um vislum bre, quiçá um breve exame. No máximo, trocariam um aceno de boa vizinhança ou um olá apressado.

O que aconteceria se falasse com ela? Kagome não queria imaginar, mas o fluxo de possibilidades assal tou-a. Um homem assim provavelmente tinha uma voz capaz de derreter chocolate.

Faria tudo em um único lugar — no reino das fan tasias da meia-noite. Talvez não tão satisfatório quanto o real, com o homem real, mas Kagome sabia que os sonhos eram bem mais seguros.

* * *

Quando o celular no bolso vibrou, Inuyasha Taisho pulou. As persianas tilintaram, então xingou median te a possibilidade de ter sido descoberto. A Morena es tonteante parou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se pudesse percebê-lo do outro lado da rua. Desejou-a de um modo como há muito não desejava uma mulher.

Mesmo assim, havia algo a seu respeito que não conseguia nomear; o sangue pulsava nas veias. Ela emanava um ar indiferente, mas a cadência do andar e o mistério por trás do sorriso reservado o deixaram mais do que intrigado.

Estava excitado.

Deslizando os dedos pela fenda estreita na vene ziana, alargou-a para observar o refúgio da moça. Pa rada diante da porta, o tamanho reduzido da saia per mitiu-lhe um vislumbre da coxa branca. Hesitando, virou-se e olhou na direção dele. Não sorriu. Não em burrou. Mas olhou.

Assim que o celular tocou pela quarta vez, Inuyasha xingou de novo e afastou-se, sentindo-se um _voyeur _ensandecido. E atendeu.

— O que você quer?

— Oh, vejo que a depressão já pegou você em ape nas duas semanas. Está perdendo o jeito, Taisho.

Inuyasha rosnou. Não estava perdendo o jeito. Só a pa ciência com o parceiro, que ligava todo dia. Também se sentia frustrado quanto ao caso, que não chegava ao fim. O fato de uma esplêndida beleza mudar-se para a casa em frente quebrou a monotonia de modo espetacular mas, em vez de aliviar-lhe o estresse, isso o fez ansiar por uma sedução impossível.

Foi até a cozinha e agarrou o último rocambole.

— Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que me ligar poderia interromper um trabalho importante da polícia?

— É quase meio-dia. Onigumo saiu para o almoço no restaurante, tenho certeza.

— Talvez Onigumo não seja tudo o que vigio.

Pensou na nova vizinha. Espessos cabelos Preto em um rabo-de-cavalo. Uma compleição ligeiramen te atlética, um corpo não pequeno, mas feminino, com todas aquelas curvas saborosas — feitas para ca ber na palma da mão de um homem. Esfregou o suor, e o açúcar, dos dedos na camisa, e concluiu que era completamente patético.

Inuyasha jamais tivera um alto nível de atenção — o que sempre o deixava em apuros. Associadas a sau dável libido masculina, confusão e mulheres geralmente vinham em um pacote promocional.

Mas ainda assim… flertou com a moça.

Bankotsu do outro lado da linha lembrou-lhe que tinha assuntos mais urgentes para cuidar.

— É melhor que Onigumo seja a única pessoa que está vigiando, ou Mendez vai oferecer seu traseiro para a comissão de assuntos internos, junto com mi nha cabeça. Consegui colocar você de volta na ativa, Inuyasha. É melhor não estragar tudo.

— Sim, sim. Mas acho que eu não posso fazer Onigumo cometer um lapso e dar uma cambalhota para a minha câmera e assim provarmos que está fingindo.

— Se eu pudesse fazer isso, seria o queridinho da tenente em vez de você. Nada ainda, hein?

— O sujeito é bom, tenho de reconhecer. Final mente, ontem à noite, puxei uma conversa. Parece que torce pelos Buccaneers.

— Isso certamente provaria que as lesões não jus tificam uma indenização de dois milhões de dólares…

Inuyasha amuou. O fato do departamento, ou mais exatamente, da companhia de seguros do departa mento precisar pagar enorme quantia para um trapaceiro, irritou mais Inuyasha do que o tempo que passou sobre uma motocicleta, ainda recruta, fazendo patru lha dez anos atrás. Quando Naraku Onigumo foi der rubado por um policial que fazia uma perseguição a pé, processou-os por deficiência, risco ilegal e uma pletora de outras acusações fictícias, e ninguém acre ditou que o sujeito chegaria à Corte, muito menos ga nharia uma indenização multimilionária.

Contudo, o novo prefeito não gostou do fato, sem mencionar a péssima imagem pública. Instruiu o de partamento a provar que as lesões não foram tão sé rias quanto Onigumo alegou. Inuyasha, designado para o serviço burocrático por disparar a arma durante a captura de um suspeito de assassinato, sugeriu uma investida confidencial. Afinal, era um dos melhores detetives que tinham. Por que desperdiçar o talento em um escritório? Bankotsu, o parceiro com o relatório de conduta ilibado, fez a proposta oficial ao coman dante.

Lançar uma bola de futebol americano com um gê nio da trapaça como Naraku não era a missão mais atraente, mas Inuyasha faria qualquer coisa para não preencher mais formulários.

— Estou trabalhando nele — continuou Inuyasha. — Ao menos, tolerou minha presença dessa vez. O su jeito é incrivelmente desconfiado.

— Eu também seria, se arquitetasse uma fraude tão imensa. Só não entendo por que não pegou o di nheiro e fugiu.

Inuyasha achou que o velho Naraku não só era um escroque, mas tinha um ego inacreditável. Queria esfregar a vitória na cara dos tiras por um tempo. Até o restau rante que frequentava atendia os oficiais que patru lhavam o centro da cidade.

— Não, Naraku vai ser um osso duro de roer.

— _Maluco _não seria a palavra-chave?

— Não, ele é esperto.

— Soa como se estivesse de mãos cheias.

Mais em outros sentidos do que nesse. Não só pre cisava solucionar logo o caso, como devia fazê-lo en quanto tentava manter a mente e as mãos — droga, o corpo todo — longe da vizinha sedutora.

— Soa mesmo — respondeu Inuyasha.

— Seu tipo de caso, hein?

Inuyasha riu. _É, exatamente o meu tipo. _O tipo que ninguém queria, já que capturá-lo parecia impossí vel. Nesse caso, Inuyasha nem ansiava prendê-lo. Desde que saiu do serviço ativo, apenas coletava evidências legais para provar em juízo que Naraku fingiu as lesões ou exagerou-as. A acusação por fraude viria depois, quando Inuyasha partisse em outra investigação.

Após despedirem-se, Inuyasha desligou e checou o re lógio. Naraku retornaria em vinte minutos, se fosse fiel ao usual. Almoço no restaurante Blue Star.

Caso permanecesse no quintal da casa convenien temente sublocada pela prefeitura logo depois que Naraku mudou-se para a casa ao lado, poderia ter a oportunidade de conversar com ele que precisava sentir-se confortável, até cometer algum lapso signi ficativo que forçasse a abertura do caso.

E como descobriu que Naraku gostava de jardina gem, Inuyasha comprou flores e plantou-as perto da cer ca. Com sorte, encontraria outro tópico de conversa que pudessem compartilhar.

Inuyasha apanhou o balde com as ferramentas de jar dinagem e rumou para o quintal, espiando a casa do lado oposto da rua. Imaginou se a sensual nova vizinha sentiria desejo por um homem que sujava as mãos, mesmo que só com terra de vasos. Preferiu crer que ela estivesse ocupada demais fazendo a mudança para notar seu novo _hobby._

Devia ser muito rica. Hyde Park era uma excelente área. Não seria a primeira a pagar caro por uma par cela da história de Tampa.

O que a trouxera até ali?

Que tipo de calcinhas usava?

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça. Não tinha tempo para pa querar a vizinha, não importa o quanto fosse bonita. Restavam-lhe apenas duas semanas para descobrir algo sobre Naraku e retornar à ativa. Para concluir o caso, precisava melhorar a concentração.

E isso significava não flertar, conversar ou ter qualquer contato com a vizinha. Não importava o bumbum na saia despudorada que ela vestia. Ou o quanto os seios pareciam arredondados sob a camise ta. A imagem do cabelo desalinhado, jorrando sobre seios com mamilos escuros, espocou-lhe na mente, renovando a ereção que experimentou assim que a viu.

Se ela conseguia despertar desejo à distância, ele imaginava a mágica que urdiria nos lençóis.

Inuyasha agarrou a mangueira do jardim e molhou as novas flores até que vergassem sob a água. Precisaria de uma ducha fria ele mesmo, se não conseguisse tra zer a mente de volta onde deveria estar.

Olá meninas ,aqui estou eu com mais uma história para vocês !!

Prometo que postarei sempre que puder.

Conto com reviews de todas vocês.

Um ótimo sabado para vocês!!!!

beijos


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Kagome agarrou o papel. Reconheceu a caligrafia de Miroku. Leu as instruções em voz alta.

— Desligue o ar, depois ligue. Espere cinco se gundos. Pressione a seta vermelha duas vezes.

Que equipe _high tech _que o tio contratou. Podiam grampear uma casa para imagem e som, usando câmeras e microfones imperceptíveis. E não conse guiam consertar um simples ar-condicionado?

Kagome seguiu as instruções, e a monstruosidade de trinta anos funcionou com um zunido não muito sutil.

Checou o relógio. Oito e cinco. Comera o jantar duas horas atrás junto à janela da sala, enquanto aguardava Naraku entrar. Sentiu uma comichão para subir e testar o equipamento de vigilância.

O sujeito era bom em perpetrar fraudes. Por sorte, o Grupo Higorashi empregava táticas que, embora não inteiramente legais, poderiam ao menos dar con ta do recado. Kagome se questionava quanto aos meios usados para comprovar um caso, porém era a sua primeira missão externa — e Onigumo era um profissional. E, segundo o tio, o único jeito de apanhar um genuíno escroque é assim.

Por isso, as câmeras e microfones. Mas o sujeito precisava ir para dentro, onde se sentia seguro.

Em vez disso, Naraku passou quase toda a tarde conversando com o vizinho _sexy _da casa em frente, junto à cerca. Aparentemente, conversavam sobre flores. Rosas, para ser exata. Kagome desenterrou os binóculos de uma caixa e leu-lhes os lábios — habili dade que raramente tinha a possibilidade de usar.

Descobriu três coisas: que Naraku Onigumo era es pecialista em jardinagem e que o nome do vizinho era Inuyasha. Kagome não se enganou ao ler os lábios.

_Inuyasha__. _Nunca ouvira esse nome antes. Imaginou-se dizendo o nome, enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço — e isso antes de descobrir a terceira coisa, que qua se a obrigou a uma ducha fria: Inuyasha possuía lábios in críveis.

Imaginou como ele beijava. Correu a mão pela boca, notando a sensibilidade exacerbada quando ponderou sobre os possíveis sabores impregnados nos lábios dele. Inuyasha bebeu chá gelado a tarde intei ra. Será que a essência de açúcar batido tornava-lhe a boca adocicada, ou seu beijo arderia no dela com a acidez penetrante do limão?

Perguntou-se como a voz dele soaria. Grave e rou ca? Seria do tipo que sussurra bobagens doces? Ou coisas picantes?

Ficou tão envolvida observando aquela boca que esqueceu de decifrar o que ele dizia.

Quando recobrou o controle, precisou correr à co zinha para reabastecer o copo. Adicionou gelo extra, e pressionou o copo gelado entre os seios e a fronte para esfriar a pele superaquecida.

Jamais reagira a um homem com uma energia tão física — nem mesmo a Kouga, o ex-marido, que a induziu ao casamento disfarçando habilmente sexo de amor. Kagome ofertou-lhe o coração. E assim que o teve, ele a traiu. Quando deixou Kouga, guardou as ca rências, agarrou-se à solidão e à fantasia.

Mas esse Inuyasha revirou-a do avesso sem mesmo sa ber, sem ao menos perceber que ela observava.

Retornou à janela, binóculos a postos, e descobriu que Inuyasha nada entendia sobre flores. Eles conversaram sobre rosas e solo e luz solar até Kagome não aguentar mais vigiá-los.

Averiguou as trancas das portas uma última vez e arrancou a camiseta da cintura, enquanto subia os de graus do segundo andar. Ali, o ar ficava mais quente e úmido, mesmo assim tremeu quando adentrou o quarto principal. Posicionados no andar mais alto, encarando a rua decididamente tranquila, Miroku e seus parceiros da equipe técnica encheram a ampla área da parede mais distante da janela com mais aparelhos eletrônicos do que uma loja. Instalaram uma unidade de ar-refrigerado para assegurar que os circuitos não superaquecessem. Repassou de cor uma lista mental, acionando protetores de volume, monitores de vídeo, gravadores de CD e o _notebook _que controlava os in contáveis microfones e câmeras plantados na casa de Naraku Onigumo.

Junto à janela verificou que a luz na casa de Naraku estava acesa. Assim como as luzes da casa ao lado.

Ficou imaginado o que Inuyasha, atraente mesmo quando tagarelava sobre insetos e fertilizante, fazia sozinho em casa sexta à noite.

Dirigiu-se aos monitores. Segundo a ficha de Naraku, raramente se deitava antes de terminar o último programa, assim, apanhou um refrigerante no frigo-bar e clicou o teclado do computador. Três monitores de vídeo, cada um provendo vistas alternadas dos có modos da casa de Naraku — sala e cozinha, garagem e sótão, depois os três banheiros — entraram em foco. Então, perguntou-se quem ele era. Clicando de volta ao quarto principal, ajustou a câmera em um ân gulo que pegasse o reflexo do espelho do banheiro.

Ele também não estava lá.

Um vulto chamou-lhe a atenção quando o monitor à esquerda alternou automaticamente para o sótão. Acionou um comando para o monitor principal exibir a imagem. Apertou o botão de gravação no videocas sete e ajustou o brilho, o máximo que pôde. A ima gem na tela tremeluzia.

Luz de velas? No sótão?

Ao ajustar, enxergou um homem riscando fósfo ros. Então, ele pisou mais perto da câmera.

_Ele _não era Onigumo.

_Ele _era o vizinho da casa em frente. O Sr. Short Puído. Inuyasha sem sobrenome. Exceto que abandonara o short e trocou-o por uma calça larga. A camiseta rota também sumiu — estava de peito nu e banhado pela luz bruxuleante.

Sacudiu a cabeça para dispersar a lascívia revigo rada, por tempo suficiente para raciocinar que diabos estava acontecendo. Inuyasha estava na casa de Onigumo? Vestindo quase nada? Acendendo velas no sótão?

Não gostou daquilo. Abriu o sistema operacional que controlava o som, depois revistou o resto da casa à procura de Naraku. Clicou de volta à garagem.

_Mas que…?_

Certa de que o vizinho não poderia avistar do só tão, acionou os controles que acendiam a luz da gara gem do outro lado da rua. O carro não era o Mercedes prateado de quatro portas, o predileto de Naraku. Era uma caminhonete. Igual ao do vizinho.

Grampearam a casa errada!

Kagome sacou a ficha de Naraku. Folheou a papelada, buscando o memorando preenchido pelo tio para a equipe de Miroku, com o requerimento do mecanismo de espionagem. Achou o endereço que procurava: Park Side Avenue 807.

Onigumo morava no 809!

Fechou o arquivo e enterrou a face entre as mãos.

Kagome amaldiçoou-se por não revisar toda a pape lada. O mínimo que poderia fazer era supervisionar as instalações da equipe técnica, especialmente por todos os brinquedos novos que Mick e Miroku compra ram na última convenção em Las Vegas.

Erguendo os olhos, Kagome reconheceu que fizeram um trabalho impecável. As imagens eram nítidas. O som, livre de estática. Escutou o momento preciso quando Inuyasha ligou o CD, enchendo o sótão com os sons delicados de música xamã coreana. O único pro blema era que, em vez de vigiar um vigarista suspei to, a visão concentrava-se no bumbum incrivelmente perfeito de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sentou-se no centro do cômodo, alto, largo e completamente imóvel. Então, inspirando ruidosa mente, lançou os braços à frente, ergueu as mãos e expirou. Kagome não pôde furtar-se de assistir ao ar en chendo-lhe os pulmões, intumescendo o peitoril à perfeição, aplainando a barriga de tanque, fazendo as calças escorregarem meio centímetro.

_Kagome__, voc__ê está em sérios, sérios apuros._

— Não! — Girou a cadeira para o outro lado de modo a encarar a cama em vez da tela. _N__ão posso fa zer isso. Não posso olhar. Meu coração não aguenta. Meu corpo não sobreviverá. _Desligou o monitor sem ver, sem permitir-se pensar.

— Negócios, negócios! — entoou.

Conferiu a hora. Tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito do desastre dessa noite e até mesmo ligar para Miroku. Desativou os monitores de imagem, mas o som ecoava através das caixas de som que la deavam a tela escura. A serena respiração masculina transformou-se em sibilos cortantes. Inuyasha completa ra o alongamento e agora começava a exercitar-se.

Revirando os olhos devido à fraca força de vontade, clicou na tela que acendeu novamente. A quem pretendia enganar? Kagome não conseguiria retirar-se dali, nem se quisesse.

O que não quis. Não importando quanto disse a si mesma que admirar Inuyasha praticando exercícios de _tae kwon do _era errado, Kagome não conseguiu afastar o olhar.

A quem magoaria? Nunca conheceria o cara, e ele jamais saberia que era observado, e prometeu a si mesma desligar o videocassete no minuto em que ele fizesse qualquer coisa íntima ou constrangedora.

— Tudo bem, Inuyasha. Estou vigiando o cara errado mas faça isso valer o meu tempo.

Digitou os comandos para elevar a vigilância aos quartos e áreas de convivência, sintonizando os três monitores na ginástica do sótão. Vinte e sete polega das de fascinante virilidade.

Os músculos ondulavam a cada golpe, começando pelo ombro e serpenteando para baixo até os dedos crispados. O olhar, ligeiramente aguçado, parecia vi sualizar um oponente. Kagome viu o florescer da rivalidade. O mais leve indício de raiva. Então, em meio à pura concentração, um sorriso afetado irrompeu. Na batalha, sabia que venceria.

— Você ganharia, tudo bem. O que tomaria por despojo? — perguntou em um suspiro, dando-se per missão para conversar em voz alta com a tela e dizer o que desejasse, o que jamais ousaria dizer, caso Inuyasha pudesse escutar de fato.

Imaginou-se como o seu oponente. Imaginou Inuyasha erguendo-a, brincando com ela, perseguindo-a, cer cando e então a derrubando no chão.

Kagome explorou diferentes ângulos com as câmeras, focando o estômago dele com o _zoom, _admirando o abdome sinuoso como uma prancha de lavar roupas ondulante, seu ventre crispado pela necessidade de vassa de sentir aquelas ondas com as próprias mãos famintas. Fechou um close nos olhos. A iluminação não permitiu descobrir-lhes a cor das íris, mas viu a plenitude da sua concentração e especulou se era tão centrado assim quando fazia amor. Imaginou o rosto a milímetros do de Inuyasha, sorvendo cada gota da força dominadora dele.

Ela emudeceu. Mas não resistiu a imitar os movi mentos o melhor que pudesse, qualquer coisa para es pairecer o cérebro das imagens mais eróticas que a assaltaram implacavelmente. Espalmou os pés no chão frio de madeira, estendendo as pernas e ajustan do a postura até obter perfeito equilíbrio. A saia pen dia no alto das coxas. Um vento do ar-condicionado beijou-lhe o tecido fino da calcinha.

Estava molhada, quente, excitada. Os mamilos ar dendo contra o sutiã de renda. Só de olhar.

_Sinto falta de sexo._

O pensamento tomou-lhe a mente e, pela primeira vez desde que se separou de Kouga, Kagome não disper sou-o de imediato.

É, estava excitada. E adorou isso. A imoralidade da ânsia e a paixão do desejo indomável lembraram-na que era uma mulher fogosa. A vida bombeava-lhe nas veias, cavalgando a onda de desejo que esse ho mem inspirava.

Tudo só de olhar.

Conhecia as posições que ele treinou, tendo apren dido a maioria delas durante a própria peregrinação pela faixa preta. Porém, acompanhá-lo foi como esti car os músculos pela primeira vez.

Braços. Pernas. Pescoço. Quadris. Sentiu a in fluência dele por toda parte e não se incomodou de conter os grunhidos quando o corpo protestava pelos movimentos esquecidos. Tentou lembrar a última sessão de ginástica, mas tudo em que conseguiu pen sar foi no corpo vazio. Como queria fazer amor. Com Inuyasha. Desconhecido ou não.

E teria de continuar a sentir falta. Melhor expulsar a energia desse jeito — com Inuyasha e seu _tae kwon do._

Kagome parou e arfou. Pousou as mãos sobre os joe lhos e tentou afastar o pensamento — não mais uma fantasia, mas uma possibilidade — da mente. Mas a música, uma mistura encantadora entre o dedilhado do _kayagum _e a respiração compassada de Inuyasha, tra gou-lhe o olhar de volta para a tela. A pele brilhava de suor. Os olhos eram concentração absoluta, e a ex pressão traía o homem que chegava ao limite com pensamentos mantidos em segredo.

A pura força de Inuyasha arrastou-a de volta à cadeira Passou a mão pela tela, imaginando a sensação de deslizar a palma sobre a pele lisa do peito do vizinho. Ele era ardente. Era rijo. Será que o cheiro do suor a desanimaria, ou a combinação de almíscar e homem acentuaria o seu desejo?

Hesitou ao ver o peitoril. Pensou no ritmo do cora ção, querendo medir o retumbar acelerado do dele contra a cadência selvagem do seu próprio coração.

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça e empurrou a cadeira para trás. Estava perdendo o juízo, conjurando fantasias sobre um homem a respeito do qual nada sabia, além do que descobrira na observação clandestina.

Assim que ele concluiu os exercícios, ambos esta vam desesperados para tomar fôlego. Quando Inuyasha agarrou a toalha e começou a enxugar o suor do pes coço, Kagome subitamente sentiu a umidade sob os ca belos, nas têmporas. Mais embaixo…

Ele soprou as velas, desligou a música e saiu, dei xando Kagome catar o teclado para reativar a visão dos outros aposentos. Checou o quarto primeiro, mas sur giu a cozinha. Depois de beber uma caixa de suco direto da geladeira, Inuyasha secou-se uma última vez, en tão abriu a porta dos fundos e depois voltou para den tro, carregando um gato enorme.

Aproximou o _zoom. _Logo o corpo esfriou, mas a mente acelerava com ideias que renegara há muito tempo. Sentia saudades de dividir um lar, uma cama.

Escolheria a ilusão novamente, desde que não in terferisse com suas metas. Consideraria que nada é permanente, claro. Casamento estava fora de ques tão. Um caso, quem sabe?

Inuyasha serviu uma porção de cereal em duas tigelas. Ele e o gato sentaram-se para um plácido jantar.

Kagome enumerou os atributos positivos de Inuyasha: faz exercícios. Gosta de animais. Planta rosas porque magoaria a mãe se as deixasse morrer, e sorri quase o tempo todo, até para um vigarista ordinário como Naraku Onigumo. O cara era o sonho de toda mulher.

Contemplá-lo comendo só chamaria mais atenção para a sua boca, por isso aproveitou a oportunidade para tomar uma ducha rápida e vestir as calças favo ritas de pijama de algodão e a enorme camiseta do FBI.

**Continua...**

**E ai meninas gostaram do capitulo dois ?! o que será que a Kagome vai aprontar? Próximo capitulo!!**

**Agradecimentos:**

Lory Higurashi: Que bom que vc ta animada, espero que continue acompanhado o desenrolar da história, vc vai gostar!!

Kaoro Yumi: Concordo com um Inu desse eu ia no irfeno e voltava, acho que se eu tivesse no lugar da Kagome aproveitava!! Kakak


	3. Chapter 3 e 4

**CAP****ÍTULO TRÊS**

— Vou ter um caso com ele.

Kagome fez o pronunciamento. Esperou que a amiga demonstrasse surpresa, mas Sango apenas sorriu.

— Imagino que não esteja falando de Naraku.

— Blergh!

Ambas dissolveram-se em gargalhadas femininas.

Descobrira Inuyasha no chuveiro. A câmera do quarto estava apontada para o espelho, providenciando um ângulo decente do boxe. O vapor saía pela porta. Pre feria o banho quente. Tudo desse homem era quente.

Kagome tentou esconder seu _nervosismo _desenter rando o segredo da identidade de Inuyasha. Pela Internet e arquivos dos correios. Sem sorte.

Quando o som de água corrente nas caixas de som da tela principal cessou, pensou em desconectar o monitor de vídeo inteiramente para dar-lhe alguma privacidade, mas desconsiderou no minuto em que ele saiu do boxe. O espelho do quarto estava embaçado pelo vapor, mas a imagem dele, tão viril, implora va toda a sua atenção. Uma nuvem de ar úmido ondu lava ao redor de Inuyasha.

Viu Inuyasha enxugar-se. Esfregou o pano felpudo primeiro nos braços, depois no pescoço, peito e cos tas. Os gestos eram vigorosos. Ele tinha também per nas incríveis. Pareciam de nadador.

Virou de costas para o espelho, como se percebes se uma invasão, enquanto enxugava logo abaixo da cintura, mas não antes que Kagome visse o suficiente.

Mesmo flácido, era impressionante. Em seguida à visão da gloriosa nudez das nádegas, Kagome não pôde deter a excitação incrível que fluiu através dela. Os mamilos enrijecidos atritavam contra a camiseta. Agarrou o refrigerante morno, bebeu até abrandar a secura na boca, enquanto o via pendurar a toalha no alto do boxe e meter-se em uma samba-canção azul-marinho, que pouco fez para obstruir a vista.

Quando Inuyasha jogou-se na cama com o mesmo ro mance de espionagem dela, Kagome ficou perplexa. Esse homem tinha mais intriga e sexo escritos nele do que qualquer obra de ficção. Esse homem era um mistério que precisava investigar. Era a prova que poderia desvelar o enigma da sua vida pessoal vazia — a qual gostaria que ele preenchesse.

— Então… qual é o nome dele? — indagou Sango.

— Inuyasha.

— Hum. É diferente. Inuyasha do quê?

— Não sei ainda.

— Está interessado em você?

— Não sei ainda, também. Me dê um tempo, Sango. Só tomei a decisão essa manhã.

Assim que acordou ao amanhecer, debruçada no teclado, esgotada, percebeu que não seria capaz de concentrar-se no trabalho enquanto ele permanecesse um mistério.

Ligou para Miroku e instruiu para que grampeasse a casa certa, sem desconectar os dispositivos da casa errada. Arriscado demais, insistiu ela.

— Por quanto tempo você o observou até perceber que era a casa errada? — perguntou Sango.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Como planeja seduzi-lo?

— Preciso de um plano?

— Kagome Higorashi sem um plano?

— Sim. É melhor assim. Nenhum plano significa nenhuma falha. Apenas vou seguir o fluxo. A única consequência planejada é a satisfação sexual. Estou certa de que há meios interessantes de chegar lá.

— A maneira interessante número um está de pé no degrau de entrada — informou.

Kagome quase engasgou quando viu o vizinho _sexy _em pessoa, dando uma espiadela através das cortinas rendadas na vidraça da porta. O coração dela parou por um instante, antes do chute de Sango por baixo da mesa restaurar-lhe a respiração e fazê-la levantar e abrir a porta.

— Olá, sou Inuyasha Taisho, seu vizinho.

— Kagome. Kagome Higorashi.

Antes de cumprimentá-la, Inuyasha admirou a mão que lhe foi oferecida e então se voltou para os olhos dela. Sentiu-se nua, exposta. Como se ele quisesse coisas que ela não poderia lhe dar.

Só percebeu sua mão quando o calor dele criou uma trilha de sensações pelo seu braço como uma ca rícia gentil. Quase a puxou de volta, mas o olhar ver de como jade a manteve firme. O sorriso não mudou. Os olhos não revelavam arrogância diante de uma mulher hipnotizada. Ou estava alheio ao efeito que causava nela, ou era o especulador mais frio que Kagome jamais encontrara.

Soltou a mão e baixou os olhos.

— Você é do comitê de boas-vindas?

— Não, senhora. Esta cesta foi parar na minha casa essa manhã. Tinha seu endereço.

Ergueu uma cesta com uma jarra, dois copos altos, cubos de açúcar, limões e um espremedor manual.

Conferiu a etiqueta:

— É o meu endereço, de fato. Não sei como al guém poderia cometer um engano desses.

Espiou Sango, conhecendo bem a história sobre como seduzira Miroku. Convidou-o para ajudar na mudança para o apartamento novo, depois ofereceu uma limonada gelada. Assim, o toque da amiga ficou per feitamente claro. Mesmo se Kagome não decidisse ter um caso com o vizinho, Sango tomara providências para que ao menos o conhecesse.

— Não foi um engano tão desagradável. Me deu a chance de dar bom-dia e as boas-vindas à vizinhança.

— Gostaria de entrar? Os pães estão frescos.

— Você tem companhia — respondeu ele.

— Eu, não. Sou apenas um entregador de artigos de padaria. Tenho de ir. Minha chefe é uma megera.

Piscou para Kagome.

Sango agarrou a bolsa e espremeu-se entre Kagome, o batente da porta e Inuyasha. Olhou para ele.

— Ela acha você esplêndido, mas já demonstrou isso — disse Kagome.

— Obrigado por me contar, mas eu não estava pensando nela.

— Não estava?

Uma fagulha de algo mais íntimo do que um sorri so acendeu os olhos verdes — olhos que faziam um exame completo em Kagome.

— Você é outra história.

Considerou fingir-se insultada pelo descarada mente, mas a única emoção que pode sentir foi satis fação.

— É mesmo?

— Se a minha honestidade não ofende você…

— Honestidade é bom — respondeu, embora se sentisse constrangida.

E embora Inuyasha realmente não fosse o tipo que diz a uma mulher o que ela quer ouvir só para levá-la para a cama, era adepto a distorcer a verdade para ga nhar vantagem. Era um tira disfarçado!

Contudo, mentir desse ponto em diante podia ser mais sensato. Se contasse no que _realmente _pensava, Kagome o denunciaria como o pervertido morador da casa em frente.

— Estou sendo grosseiro. Eu deveria me man dar e voltar quando agisse como cavalheiro.

— Ser um cavalheiro também é uma boa coisa.

Lambeu os lábios. Lábios naturalmente rosados e bem talhados. Lábios que ele beijaria agora mesmo, caso as tendências ao cavalheirismo não houvessem sido arraigadas pelo pai militar desde o berço.

— Tem certeza de que não quer tomar café?

— _Mais _café? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Caso ainda não tenha tomado café esta manhã… — disse ela. — Eu já estou no segundo bule.

Deu um assopro controlado no líquido marrom-escuro, dragando a atenção de Inuyasha para sua boca.

— Toda essa cafeína não faz bem — disse ele.

— No momento, a cafeína é meu vício favorito.

As mulheres eram o vício favorito dele. Sempre foram, sempre seriam. Infelizmente, o trabalho impe dia-o de comprazer-se com muita frequência.

— Está viciada em cafeína? Sem dormir o sufi ciente? — indagou, a lascívia aguilhoando ao referir-se aos hábitos dela na cama.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça enquanto servia. Um delicioso aroma cítrico emanava das mechas espes sas do cabelo dela, excitando-o. Inuyasha tomou fôlego, mas não foi o bastante.

— Existe isso de dormir o suficiente? — respon deu Kagome. — Esse é outro vício, suponho.

— Acho que os vícios nem sempre fazem mal.

— Não, aliás, posso pensar em um certo vício que é maravilhoso, quando bem-feito — afirmou.

— E que vício é esse?

Ela sorriu e chamou-o com o dedo, convidando-o a segui-la além da cozinha. Ao quarto?

— Vai ser mais divertido se eu lhe mostrar…

**CAP****ÍTULO QUATRO**

Kagome fechou os olhos enquanto andava, bloqueando a apreensão. _Siga em frente. Você disse que teria um caso com ele._

Não podia acreditar que fazia aquilo. Conduzia o homem mais _sexy _que conhecera em anos pela escada até seu recanto íntimo!

Caso Inuyasha disparasse escada acima por qualquer motivo, por algum capricho, descobriria as câmeras — o vício que desenvolveu em um dia, graças a ele.

E se Inuyasha soubesse? E se estivesse flertando só para averiguar a suspeita de que ela observou-o? Não ouvindo Inuyasha, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Estamos quase lá.

— Você deixa esse vício à mostra? É corajosa. A maioria das pessoas esconde os vícios.

Kagome deslizou os dedos pelos laços do cinto e pendeu o equilíbrio sobre um dos quadris, esperando parecer espontânea e não apreensiva.

Inuyasha usou a sinceridade para desarmá-la há ape nas alguns segundos atrás na cozinha. Poderia utili zar a mesma tática, em certo grau.

— Nem todos os vícios se referem a um quarto…

— Verdade. Eu mesmo prefiro a cozinha.

— A comida é a sua fraqueza?

— Minha fraqueza é o apetite. — Bateu no estômago enxuto sob a camiseta. Ela não _devia _saber que devorava caixas inteiras de roscas de chocolate no café da manhã.

— Não aparenta ser um homem tão guloso.

— Tenho duas maneiras de evitar que os meus apetites tomem conta da minha melhor parte — re plicou.

— Todos nós temos. Infelizmente — admitiu, vi rando para acender a luz do esconderijo — esse é um apetite que não fui capaz de saciar. E está me custan do uma pequena fortuna.

Caminhou pela arcada e esperou que a seguisse. Quando ele o fez, os olhos flamejaram ao ver a tele visão de tela grande que dominava a parede oposta.

Vídeos. Fileiras de DVDs. Não sabia que Myouga os guardava ali, até entrar no esconderijo.

— Você gosta de cinema mesmo. — Inuyasha exami nou os clássicos de Alfred Hitchcock.

— Eu lhe disse, é um vício.

— Já assistiu a todos?

— Não. Na verdade, não mexo aí há um ano.

Inuyasha apanhou um ainda lacrado.

— Mas, continua comprando.

— Sim, é mesmo. Não consigo me conter.

— Se não assiste, por que os coleciona?

— Hábito. Meu pai iniciou a coleção. Herdei quando ele morreu.

O olhar de Inuyasha perambulou até uma prateleira de canto, dando-lhe tempo para recompor-se. O pai foi um aficionado por cinema de proporções épicas. Kagome corou quando descobriu a extensiva coleção de filmes pornôs. A esses, ela assistia…

Nenhum dos irmãos reclamou quando Kagome rece beu o legado dos filmes, após a morte do pai. Somen te Kagome compartilhava o amor do pai pelo cinema um amor que ele transferiu para uma carreira, escre vendo resenhas para agências de notícias antes da leucemia. Agora Kagome possuía o seu legado… e usa va-o para flertar.

Não havia notado que Inuyasha retirara a cópia de 9 _1/2 Semanas de Amor, _enquanto ela pensava nas coi sas que nunca experimentara, nem em pensamento.

— É difícil de acreditar — disse Inuyasha —, mas nunca vi esse.

Devia convidá-lo e ver até onde o filme instigante os levaria. Em vez disso, fraquejou.

— Pode pegar emprestado qualquer hora. Sei que vai devolver; sei onde você mora.

— Não é um filme que se deva assistir sozinho.

— Certamente que não.

Um silêncio estendeu-se.

— Acho que devo ir. Você tem muito que arrumar.

— Parece que nunca termina.

Inuyasha dirigiu-se à porta. Kagome bloqueou-lhe o ca minho. Ele engoliu em seco. Kagome umedeceu os lá bios e vagarosamente saiu da frente.

Logo que deixou a casa, Inuyasha voltou-se e sorriu. O humor iluminava-lhe os olhos e quando alisou o ca belo negro na testa, Kagome lutou contra o desejo.

— Eu trabalho em casa — contou-lhe. — Me pro cure se precisar de alguma ajuda…

Aquele tom e os olhos provocantes estimularam-na a impelir-se para fora do mundinho seguro que criara nos últimos anos.

— Ah, não! É sua vez de compartilhar um vício.

— Parece um plano. Mas deve ser cuidadosa, Kagome Higorashi. Tenho uma bela coleção de vícios.

Quando ele saiu, Kagome não conteve a resposta.

— Mas claro, aposto que tem.

Nenhum registro. Não que estivesse surpreso. Kagome não lhe pareceu o tipo de pessoa fora-da-lei.

Os arquivos da justiça listavam-na como testemu nha em um incidente doméstico há dois anos e, pouco antes disso, como reclamante do próprio divórcio.

Permaneceu na varanda dos fundos, enquanto Buyo, o gato brincava com o tênis dele. Inuyasha ponderava sobre Naraku. Para um homem com uma supos ta lesão debilitante, ele passava mais tempo na rua do que em casa. Inuyasha e Bankotsu Turner já haviam decidido que era arriscado segui-lo pela cidade, por isso Inuyasha restringiu a vigília a uma por semana.

As atividades externas de Onigumo incluíam almoços no Blue Star, passeios no horto local, jornadas à bi blioteca e sessões de fisioterapia — tudo financiado pelo município. Inuyasha também sabia que a chance de Onigumo atrapalhar-se e revelar os ferimentos falsos di minuíam quando estava em público. Fraudadores ge ralmente se denunciavam em casa ou de férias — mo mentos que Inuyasha deveria capturar em filme.

Pena que os únicos momentos íntimos que deseja va capturar eram com a vizinha _sexy._

Inuyasha pensou em como ela ganhava a vida, se tinha família na região, se ainda estava sozinha desde o di vórcio… desistiu da sugestão para assistir a um filme erótico com ele porque já estava excitada demais.

— Vai podar as rosas outra vez?

Inuyasha virour-se na direção de Naraku, que emergiu da casa. Onigumo geralmente dormia até tarde.

— De jeito nenhum. Não preciso trabalhar nessas coisas todo dia, não é? Vou replantá-las na casa da mamãe, se for o caso.

Onigumo sacudiu a cabeça e gargalhou. Inuyasha achou que as rosas fossem a chave, mas a conexão com Naraku, na verdade, veio da comiseração por um adulto em apuros com a mãe. No caso de Inuyasha, uma mulher fictícia, já que Izayoi Taisho falecera em um desastre de carro quando ele só tinha dois anos. Mas a mãe. de Onigumo vivia em Nova Iorque. Onigumo re compensou a lealdade da mãe com uma suíte luxuosa em um asilo elegante em Long Island.

— Uma vez por semana é atenção suficiente para as rosas — disse Onigumo. — Acho melhor pegar as fer ramentas e podar um pouco eu mesmo.

— Precisa de ajuda? Não tenho nenhuma perspec tiva que necessite ser explorada essa semana.

Inuyasha inventou que era olheiro da liga principal de beisebol por diversas razões. Não só providenciou uma conexão com Naraku, um fã dos esportes, como lhe dava a desculpa para trabalhar em casa e possuir todas as formas de equipamentos de vigilância.

— Nada de jardinagem, por hoje — disse Onigumo. — Tenho outra flor mais delicada para cuidar esta tarde.

— Onigumo, esse é o homem! Quem é ela?

Onigumo deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença de um modo que fez Inuyasha reconhecer a farsa logo. Quando saiu da varanda, caminhou com toda a rigidez de al guém que sofria mesmo de lesões. O médico do mu nicípio disse que ele estava perfeito, mas o médico particular dele clamou o contrário.

— Só não quero contar por enquanto — respondeu Onigumo. — Dá azar. Vou encontrá-la para almoçar.

— Vai levá-la a algum lugar bacana?

— Disse que ia _encontr__á-la, _não levá-la. Bem ca sual. Não quero mimar a moça.

— Boa tática.

— E você? Talvez necessite afugentar o tédio com um namorico.

— Estou evitando mulheres no momento.

— Passei por isso. Já viu a nova vizinha? Dei uma espiada esta manhã. Ela não é má.

_Nada má mesmo._

— Ela recebeu uma amiga em casa essa manhã. Muito mais o meu tipo. Mais curvilínea. Algo quente. Imagino se não deveria levar algumas flores para ela.

— Conheci a amiga de manhã. Está comprome tida.

— Que pena!

Onigumo claudicou de volta para a varanda e esforçou-se por subir a nova rampa instalada.

— Ei, Naraku, vou assistir ao jogo do Chicago Cubs essa tarde. Quer vir tomar umas cervejas?

— Adoraria, mas depois do almoço vou à bibliote ca, à terapia e jantar com um amigo. Obrigado pelo convite. Noutra ocasião?

Inuyasha golpeou o número de Bankotsu no celular.

— Onigumo tem um encontro. Que tal rondar o Blue Star?

— Sim. Tudo que desejo fazer — murmurou Bankotsu — Investigar a vida amorosa do panaca.

— Mais excitante do que as nossas.

— Fale por você — respondeu a Inuyasha.

— Então, teve coragem de abordar Devon Michaels?

— Não exatamente.

— Então, o quê? Você está me matando. Estou louco de tão entediado.

— Inuyasha, você está me assustando.

— Não diga!

— Talvez seja você quem precisa de uma mulher.

— Acho que sim, parceiro.

Continua...

Olá meninas tudo bem?! , espero que todas vocês tenham tido um bom natal.

O meu foi bom apesar de um mico que paguei na frente de todo mundo, cai igual a uma jaca madura no chão, fiquei com tanta vergonha que queria que um buraco aparecesse na minha frente!! Mas ainda bem que isso tudo ja passou, desejo a vocês um ótimo 2010, e que proximo ano seja melhor que esse!!!

Muito Obrigada: Individua do mal, Meyllin, marinapz4, Lory Higurashi( A tua adapatação me proporcionou bastentes gargalhadas, espero que nao demore com um novo capitulo, ainda quero rir muito. Beijox) , Kaoro Yumi.

Resolvir colocar dois capitulos porque acho que vocês merecem espero que gostem.

Agradeço a vocês de coração pelos reviwes, e espero que continuem passando por cá!! Beijox


	4. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Não podia aguentar mais. Embora só estivesse afas tada do escritório apenas há vinte e quatro horas, a velha Kagome Higorashi — que conseguia concentrar-se em livros de contabilidade e documentos ao mes mo tempo — agora sofria de um sério caso de deses pero: Inuyasha.

Vira que Naraku acabara de sair. Chamou os in vestigadores substitutos para segui-lo e alertou Miroku.

Com um suspiro de derrota, Kagome subiu os de graus correndo. Os instintos diziam que Inuyasha Taisho era um bom sujeito. Se pudesse descobrir algu ma outra coisa íntima a seu respeito, talvez superasse a relutância que a atacou quando ele vasculhou a coleção de vídeos fascinado. Clicou nos monitores ex tras, e depois, revirou de sala a sala, vasculhando pela presa. Checou o sótão — nenhum sinal. Enfim, averi guou a garagem. Após um certo momento, um lam pejo de luz assustou-a. Kagome viu a indefectível raiva dele.

Movia-se com o fervor de um animal enjaulado. Viu-o esticar a cabeça pela janela, na direção da casa dela, como se captasse algo.

Retornou, sacudindo a cabeça. Inuyasha gargalhava. De repente, ele disparou para a casa dela.

— Você corre?

— Como disse?

Kagome inclinou-se contra a porta da frente.

— Estou saindo para correr — disse ele. — Pensei se poderia me acompanhar.

— Já passou de uma hora da tarde! Ninguém na Flórida corre a essa hora; há riscos de insolação.

— Esse bairro é sombreado. Não é tão ruim.

Inuyasha não tinha outra escolha. Precisava sair.

Na infância, Inuyasha precisava fazer qualquer coisa para não se tornar irascível, destrutivo.

Atacar o tédio antes que virasse um problema transformou-se na sua melhor estratégia. Assim agarrou-se à atração por Kagome Higorashi.

Inuyasha _nunca _teve um quadro tão sério de frustração por conta de uma mulher que nem sequer beijara ain da — uma situação que iria reverter, com certeza.

— Desculpe, Inuyasha. Não corro.

Varreu o corpo dela com um olhar elogioso.

— Sério? Então ó que você faz para manter a forma?

— Gostaria de saber?

— Para falar a verdade, sim. Muito mesmo.

Os olhos de Kagome aguçaram-se. Inuyasha adorou isso.

— Então vá correr, fique suado e, se não desmaiar ou necessitar de hospitalização, eu lhe mostrarei.

Kagome nadou na piscina várias vezes. Os músculos protestaram, mas forçou. A presença da piscina na casa compensou o ar-condicionado problemático.

De repente, ouviu um mergulho; duas vigorosas mãos masculinas cingiram sua cintura. Kagome perce beu que as mãos eram de Inuyasha.

Depois, ele continuou a nadar pela extensão da piscina, deixando Kagome sem fôlego, à medida que o admirava nadar com graciosidade. Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça. A pele, corada de sol, gotejava e brilhava como se ele fosse um deus mediterrâneo do mar.

— É o melhor jeito de terminar uma corrida!

— Não prefere nadar a correr? — perguntou ela.

— Não sei. Nadar parece tão recreativo. Correndo, você pode sentir os músculos trabalhando. Mas ficar na água, com você, me faz sentir com energia de novo.

— Está assim agora?

Kagome ouviu um barulho de motor de carro. Bom. Miroku e sua equipe acabaram e partiram. Ela agora es tava pronta para levar o seu desígnio oficial adiante.

Mas por enquanto tinha Inuyasha seminu na sua pisci na.

— Quem era? — indagou Inuyasha.

— Quem?

— O caminhão lá fora. AAA-Técnicos em Eletrônica. Nunca ouvi falar deles.

— Sério? Foram altamente recomendados. Vie ram consertar a fiação.

— Não demoraram.

— Odiaria se o trabalho deles atrapalhasse a mi nha natação. Prometi mostrar a você como me exerci to. Fiz um pouco de limonada. Quer um pouco?

— Não nesse exato minuto. Você estava nadando. Eu não deveria ter interrompido.

— Estava me olhando antes de mergulhar?

— Você é muito graciosa.

— Adoro nadar. É meu único exercício.

— O único?

— Você tem uma mente perversa — ralhou ela.

— As mulheres dizem que tenho a mente suja.

— Não acho que sexo seja sujo. E você?

— Não se for bem-feito.

Não tinha dúvida de que o vizinho sabia precisa mente como fazer sexo bem.

Disparou rumo à escada da piscina.

— Sabe, não sei muito a seu respeito. Talvez de vêssemos saber mais um sobre o outro.

Ele permaneceu na parte rasa e estendeu-lhe a mão conforme se aproximava dela.

— Inuyasha Taisho, olheiro dos Yankees. Lança dores são a minha especialidade. Sou solteiro e ja mais fui casado. Tenho um gato. Sou de Escorpião. Minha cor favorita é vermelho. — Esticou a mão e tocou a mecha de cabelo dela.

Ele deixou a mão escorregar para dentro da piscina.

— É, gosto muito de vermelho. — A voz tornou-se mais rouca, quente, como o ar em torno deles. — Exceto em relação à minha conta no banco… Amo comi da japonesa e belisco um caviar. Prefiro vodca _bem _gelada e tenho um fraco incrível por mulheres que conseguem tornar um maiô mais sensual do que um biquini.

— É muita informação — concluiu ela.

— Algo que a faça se arrepender de me convidar a voltar depois do cooper?

Tinha as palavras quase enunciadas quando ele an dou até a escada e saiu da piscina, a água pingando das pernas vigorosas e das nádegas rijas.

— Por que não sirvo uma limonada para nós dois enquanto termina de nadar?

— Já terminei.

Inuyasha secou o rosto com a toalha.

— Você disse que eu podia olhar.

— Você olhou antes de cair na água — ponderou ela, ciente da mudança na intensidade do olhar.

— Mas você não sabia que eu estava olhando — lembrou Inuyasha. A voz… um sussurro sedutor.

— Saber que alguém olha muda tudo, não acha?

continua...

Olá garotas enfim saiu o capitulo 5, eu demorei um pouco, mas no momento foi o que deu espero que vocês curtam.

individua do mal: o capitulo e pequeno, mas prometo que o proximo terá dois capitulos.

Ainda bem que a kagome não levou ele para o quarto eu tambem acharia o que vc achou ,

Mais isso em um futuro próximo acontecerá.

Lory Higurashi: Espero que sua viagem tenha sido boa, infelizmente eu nao pude viajar, mas

Em julho irei viajar ja estou até contando os meses.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic e espero que continuem acompanhando.

Espero que todos tenham tido ótimas entradas, e que 2010 seja um ano maravilhoso para todas vocês.


End file.
